Mrs Hughes Gets Down on the Vibe
by deeedeee
Summary: NSFW. VERY NSFW. Modern AU. Charles and Elsie try out something new. Response to a chelsie-anon prompt. See cover image for story cubes, or check out chelsie-anon dot tumblr dot com.


**NSFW.**

493 words.

From the chelsie-anon tumblr prompt — thank you chelsie-anon!

Thank you so much, kouw**, **for lots of beta help with this!

* * *

><p>See cover picture for the picture of the dice. The pic is from chelsie-anon's tumblr, courtesy of onesimus42.<p>

Story cubes (brainstorming)**  
><strong>magnifying glass, or hand mirror, or something  
>libra, scales, balance, justice<br>castle, rook, tower  
>globe, world, map<br>fountain  
>crossroads… or straddling something :D<br>walking, no pants  
>fall<br>sweat, exertion, anger, etc

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs Hughes Gets Down on the Vibe (Modern AU)<strong>

* * *

><p>She was <span>dressed only in her shirt<span>. He had stripped naked — for closer contact and to avoid confining him. This was about pleasure, not restraint.

She was going to straddle that machine, let it rock her world. The attachment would rotate, stimulating her G-spot.

The _c__ertainty_ of it, _oh god _— she shuddered in anticipation.

"Are you ready, Els?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

She lowered herself onto it, breath hitching as it entered her. With her thighs held apart like that, a memory flashed up.

"What's that giggle about?"

"Just remembering the first time I tied you up, Charlie." He smiled, raised his eyebrows, gestured. She nodded and he turned a dial. "_Ohhhh._ Wow. Oh my god."

"Yeah?" His deep voice soft, he kissed her lips.

"Mmm-hmmm…"

The deep, slow vibes seemed to touch her _everywhere._

"My shirt — get it _off _—" He did, and she picked up their small hand mirror. She watched herself rocking back and forth, then arched forward, clutching the machine with both hands for balance.

She let the sensations take over, crumbling the tower of her control.

She'd never been so vulnerable. When she came it was long, powerful, quiet. She fell forward and he decreased the intensity to let her recover.

His hand moved up and down on his erection. She gave him a wicked little smile, pulling him by the hips.

His hand landing lightly on her head, she took him into her mouth and he groaned, pushing into her. She licked, sucked, loved that silky skin against her lips and tongue.

The gentle vibe spurred her on and when he came, she swallowed it with practiced ease.

"Oh Christ, Els, fuck. Thank you."

"Hmmm. You're welcome."

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Ohhh, my god, yes — _please_…"

He moved both dials, got it rotating; she moaned at the stimulation deep inside. It _was_ hitting that place, stroking her there relentlessly.

She was a fifty-eight-year-old woman who owned her own business. Respected, well-known in the community.

Drenched in sweat, holding onto her big silver-haired man, she cursed moaned cooed begged — coming undone over and over.

She became a happy sobbing mess — "Holy fuck, Charles — I feel like a goddamn fountain — all this crying —" strange words she might be embarrassed about if she had any room left to care.

"You're so beautiful."

She smiled, breathless. "Thank you."

"You want more?"

She nodded, shaking —

He turned it up and the vibe rolled through her, soon bringing another orgasm, and another — pleasure upon pleasure, drawn out impossibly long.

He brought down the intensity at her request. She shuddered, collapsing into him, her arms around his neck.

"Happy tenth anniversary, darling," he whispered.

She raised her head. A soft, lingering kiss, and then he helped her stand.

For hours, they couldn't stop smiling.

They snuggled up on the couch after dinner.

She fell asleep in his arms, not fifteen minutes into their movie.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**a/n #2 — **Credit where credit's due. I've gratuitously borrowed from the "She Does the City" blog's article, "Trying the Most Powerful Sex Toy: We Take the Sybian for a Spin"

I feel like this is a modern AU of "Nippy Sweetie." I love those kinky motherfuckers.

**Please leave me a review if you have a moment.**


End file.
